


[art] Honey Don't Feed Me, I Will Come Back

by Cheermione



Series: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020 [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Persephone!Bucky, WinterHawk Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/pseuds/Cheermione
Summary: My art for Honey Don't Feed Me, I Will Come Back by Hawksonfire & Flowerparrish for the Winterhawk Big Bang 2020.Find this art of tumblrFic Summary:Bucky has sacrificed all of his biscuits to the dog at this point, and it’s not like he set out to have an adventure anyway. He knows he doesn’t need to eat regularly—that’s not the point. He’s hungry, and the fruit before him looks luscious and bright as anything Bucky might grow himself.He picks up a pomegranate and splits it open easily with his knife. The seeds are bright red and he can almost feel how nice they’ll taste.Two things happen at once.Bucky extracts a handful of seeds and pops them in his mouth, chewing and swallowing, and someone from behind him says, “Hey, wait, don’t—oh, fuck, this isn’t gonna be good.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	[art] Honey Don't Feed Me, I Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts), [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [honey don't feed me, I will come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179516) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish), [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire). 



> This was my first time joining the Winter Hawk Big Bang, and I had the pleasure to work with Hawksonfire and Flowerparrish on their Persephone & Hades AU. I've always been a huge fan of Greek mythology (well any mythology really, but growing up the main one was Greek) so i was super excited to create art for their fic! <3

Persephone! Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> If all goes as planned Clint will be posted alongside chapter 5 in the fic, as those will be posted at a later date.


End file.
